


Scorch Me

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Scorchio [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold Showers, M/M, Piercings, baby godzilla, basketball season, heck, plotwhatplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why dont you want me like the other boys do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorch Me

I'm sat in the bleachers. Alone. My thoughts move sluggishly in the summer heat despite my being bothered to put on a pair of shorts and a baggy vest tee. Normally I would only ever consider wearing it to bed as when I leaned forward it revealed the equally obvious nipple and stomach piercings I had managed to hide for too long but in this heat I no longer cared anymore. I leaned forward. My fist came up for me to rest my chin on and cool air slipped through the entirely open sides of the Baby Godzilla shirt and fused to my sweaty skin once it detatched with an unpleasant, sticky feeling first.

It's so hot.

So, so hot.

I've lost interest in the game taking place in front of me now. A ridiculous amount of players scuffling aruond with a basketball in this heat and al they've managed to achieve is making me feel even hotter. Now I just listen to the rough barks of players names being called and the harsh squeaking of shoes against the polished gym floor. It's quite relaxing after the hectic day i've had and at some point I manage to drift off, long black eyelashes sliding over seafom green eyes as everything fades away to nothingness...

___

"You sleepy there, Jeager?" 

There was a creaking of wood next to me and a hand tangled in my hair, gently pulling me to rest my head against a familiar, muscled chest still heaving for breath a little as he massages circles into my scalp. A smile dances on my lips at his affection for me as the other wam hand travels up under my shirt to play with the piercing there. I rest a hand on the back of his neck and pull him down for a teasing, agonisingly slow kiss before looking into his frosty gray eyes and brushing my fingers over his glossy arms.

"Wanna take a cold shower together?" I said it as a question but I already knew the answer from the gleam his eyes. The cleanliness and intimacy always got him worked up and before he could even think of forming a verbal reply i've already scooped up my bag and we're chasing each other across the deserted gym, screaming and laughing and grabbing at each others clothes all the way to the changing rooms.

Maybe the heat is'nt so bad when you have someone to pull you through it.


End file.
